Galaxy At Arms
by haythamkenway316
Summary: A few months after her departure from the Jedi order, Ahsoka discovers a secret that will shake the Republic to the core. How will she and the other Jedi deal with these new findings, and more importantly, how will their decisions shape the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hey everybody, a new fanfic here, and this time its Star Wars! I am a longtime fan of the series, and have been thinking about doing a story for it since I first started writing, so I decided to JUST DO IT! Anyways, remember to leave a review, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Days Yet to Come**

 **Shili, 19 BBY-** Ahsoka Tano laid in her bed, tossing and turning, as the strange dreams that had been plaguing her since she left the Jedi order three months ago. She saw much pain, as images of her master and a hooded figure flashed through her head.

" _Embrace your anger_!" The voice shouted at Anakin in the vision. It then shifted scenes, to a planet engulfed in fire, and her master's master Obi Wan. As this was happening, she could hear a loud, raspy breathing that sounded as if it was through a respirator.

" _You were my brother_!" The Jedi master screamed, brandishing his blade, as the breathing grew louder and stronger, along with a feeling of dread.

" _The plans are complete, and soon construction on the Death Star will begin."_ The voice of Count Dooku said to the shrouded man. After this, the image of a large Separatist compound, here hidden on Shili, her home planet. After an agonizing period of time where the image and exact location of the compound were burned into her brain, Ahsoka shot up, feeling fully awake.

"By the force, what was that?" She asked herself out loud. She took a minute to calm down so her breathing would slow, before she wiped the cold sweat from her brow.

" _I...I have to go to that base. I need to know what the Death Star is."_ She thought to herself, as she stood up and went over to the closet in her small cabin she had built. She quickly dressed in her usual gear, while also grabbing a dark cloak. She strapped her lightsaber and shoto blade to her hip, and left out the door, following the mental map her vision had given her. The coincidence that the secret compound was near her home weighed on her mind.

"No, not a coincidence, the will of the Force." She resolved, even though she had lost a bit of faith in it due to the path her life had recently followed. She climbed through the jungle's trees, listening for the sound of anything that isn't the natural fauna. She soon heard the familiar clanking of metal, as she could see where the compound was, in the middle of an artificial clearing. Ahsoka looked over the five story compound, searching for any openings. She found a balcony on the second story that was close enough to a tree. She climbed to the tree, and used a Force-enhanced jump to reach the building. She opened the door, and sneaked into the hallway. She noticed two droids armed with blasters walking her way and hid behind the corner of the wall as they passed, listening to their conversation, and hoping to learn where she needed to go.

"The general seems angrier than usual. I saw him rip 202's arm off yesterday." One of the droids said. Ahsoka leaned in closer, knowing that this "general" would have what she was looking for.

"I heard about that, mostly because 202 accidentally turned on his communications when it happened. All I know is that I'm gonna give him plenty of space and let him stew at the top." The second droid said, almost shuddering. Ahsoka smiled to herself, and began to sneak towards the elevator. She used the force to open the doors, and climbed into the shaft.

"Always climbing" She joked to herself, as she made her way up. As she got close to the top, she noticed how the elevator cable began to move, and saw the elevator coming her way from above. She cursed to herself, and jumped onto its bottom, hopping she didn't reveal herself to who ever was inside. After a minute, she sighed in relief and used her lightsaber to cut the bottom of the elevator open. She climbed in, before then climbing up through the escape hatch at the top. She continued her ascent, quicker now, knowing she may be discovered soon. She made her way to the top, and opened the shaft doors with the force. Ahsoka then resumed her sneaking about, until she found the general's office, clearly distinguished by its size and elegance. She opened the unlocked door, closing it behind her. She made her way to the desk, searching for plans or blueprints. To her horror, one of the drawers was filled with lightsabers.

"Grievous!" She whispered to herself, remembering how much the cyborg general enjoyed his trophies of victory. She put the lightsabers down, and looked at another drawer, that was locked, with a strange keyhole. Ahsoka pondered it for a moment, before looking back at the lightsabers, and their hilts, she rummaged through them, feeling a bit sick, before she found one that was pointed at the end, reminding her of Obi Wan's. She stuck it into the lock, and twisted it, hearing the click of it unlocking. Inside she found a small holoprojector. She played it, and saw the image of a large, spherical battle station.

"This has got to be the Death Star!" She said, turning the projector off and attaching it to her side. She closed the drawer, and went to lock it, only to stop when the door to the office was busted down. In walked General Grievous, with the two droids from earlier.

"So, the apprentice of Skywalker still continues to work against the Separatists, even after leaving the Jedi." He said, going into a coughing fit before pulling out two lightsabers. Ahsoka cursed and through the key lightsaber at him, only for him to bat it away, causing it to hit one of the droids, severing his legs. The other droid shot at Ahsoka, which she reflected back at him with her shoto, beaning him between the eyes.

"Don't expect to add either of these to your collection, Grievous." She spat, igniting her main blade.

"We'll see about that." He said, twirling his blades as he blocked the door. Ahsoka charged at him, meeting his sabers head on with her main. She began to attack dodging the cyborg's strikes with her superior agility. She managed to push him back enough to slip by, and dash into the hallway, the general hot on her heels. She looked back to see how close he was, and had to duck as he swung his saber at her. She parried another strike with her shoto, and then struck at him with her main, which he blocked, before pushing her back with a lot of force. She found herself pushed against the elevator, which opened to reveal half a dozen unsuspecting droids.

"Look out! A Jedi!" One of the yelled. Ahsoka flipped over them, dodging the blaster shots. Before they could turn around, Grievous bulldozed through them, attempting to get to the ex Jedi. Ahsoka attempted to jump through the hole she made earlier, only to be caught by the general's mechanical foot. He pulled her up, knocking her main blade away.

"Looks like my collection will get even bigger." He said smugly, bringing his blades close to her face. Ahsoka thought over her options quickly, before smirking.

"You may have lightsabers, but that doesn't make you a Jedi." She said, slicing the foot holding her off, before Force pushing Grievous so that he fell in to the hole, only catching himself due to his extra hands. Ahsoka recovered her lightsaber before jumping up through the emergency escape. She climbed a few feet up, and just as Grievous pulled himself out of the hole, Ahsoka activated her blade.

"Going down!" She said, as she severed the cable below her, causing the elevator to drop, Grievous screaming at her as he fell with it. Ahsoka smiled and climbed up.

" _Wow, that was cheesy,sounds like something Skyguy would say."_ She thought to herself, and chuckled. She reached the top of the building, and jumped into the largest tree she could find, disappearing into the knight.

 **Next Day, Jedi Temple, Coruscant-** Anakin Skywalker and his master walked through the ancient temple, towards the High Council chambers. They had both been summoned there immediately, on something that was considered extremely important.

"Do you know what they need us for, Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shook his head as the walked quickly.

"No, unfortunately I don't. I hope it is nothing dire though, I believe we get enough of that type of thing every day." He answered.

"Well, that's war for you." Anakin replied. Obi wan nodded, and the two remained silent until they reached the council chambers. The two of them walked in, and were greeted by the council, who had a holoprojector in the center of the room.

"Greetings Masters, we received your summons. What do you require of us?" Obi wan asked.

"A message, we have received. "From Skywalker's former Padawan, it is." Yoda said, causing Anakin's eyes to widen.

"Yes, it is from Ahsoka. She specifically requested that you two be here when we talk with her." Mace Windu added.

"Well, then, let's answer her message!" Anakin said impatiently and somewhat excitedly. It had been many months since he last saw his former apprentice, and was dying to see how she was. The masters nodded, and Plo Koon pressed the answer button on the projector. Soon the image of Ahsoka appeared in front of them.

"Hello masters, it's good to see you all again." She said through the static with a smile.

"Hey Snips, how are you doing?" Anakin asked, happy to see her.

"I am well master, but we can catch up later. There are more important things to discuss" She said, as her face became serious.

"What is it, Little 'Soka? I have never seen you look so concerned, not even at your trial." Plo Koon asked.

"Ever since I left the order, strange dreams and visions have plagued me. The most recent of which, led me to a secret Separatist base here on Shili." Ahsoka answered.

"Shili is a Republic planet, we will have to send clones immediately to deal with this." Kit Fisto reasoned. The other Jedi nodded, as did Ahsoka.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't the worse of what I found." She said.

"What is worse than a hidden Separatist base?" Shaak Ti asked.

"This, this is much worse than any hidden base." Ahsoka said, as she projected the image of the Death Star in front of her.

"It looks like a battle station." Obi Wan stated, causing Ahsoka to nod.

"It is. From the information I stole, it seems it is known as the Death Star. Here, give me a second to upload the specs, and you'll see why this is so troubling." She responded, as she pushed a few buttons on her transmitter. Almost the entire council gasped at the information.

"This thing is as big as a moon, and if that laser is built, no one will be able to resist the CIS!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Troubling, this is. Dangerous, your recovery of the plans, must have been." Yoda said.

"Indeed, this was almost certainly very well guarded. I have to commend your efforts, young Tano." Ki-Adi-Mundi praised.

"Thank you master, that means a lot." Ahsoka said.

"To be honest, I would say you deserve a reward." Mace said. The others nodded their approval.

"Ahsoka, you can still rejoin the order. I would be more than happy to take you as my apprentice again." Anakin said, his eyes almost pleading.

"Master, you know..." Ahsoka began to say, only to stop immediately and turn her head backwards.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka slowly pulled out her lightsabers. A loud crash was heard, causing her to ignite them. She soon deflected a barrage of blaster fire, one of the shots ricocheting into the transmitter, damaging the audio receiver. Ahsoka used the Force to push the attackers out of her house.

"Attack...help...now..." She said, her voice garbled by static.

"Ahsoka, we can barely understand you, your transmitter must be damaged." Plo Koon said, sitting on the edge of his seat, much like how Anakin was. Ahsoka turned to asses the damage, only to be hit in the shoulder. She turned to face her attackers again, and was hit in the gut, causing her to drop.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin screamed. His former Padawan managed to throw her main lightsaber, seeming to hit her attackers. She crawled closer to the transmitter, hoping that her voice would be clearer as she spat out some blood.

"Anakin...stay..in..light." She said, obviously in pain.

"Ahsoka, hang in there. We're gonna send help. You're gonna be ok." Anakin said, trying to reassure himself.

"No..I won't." She said, as the sound of a ship hovering over her home became deafening.

"Snips, you have to hang on! Keep fighting!" Anakin yelled.

"Goodbye Skyguy...may the force be with you." Ahsoka said, with a sad smile and tears in her eyes as her house began to fall around her, ending the transmission.

"No!" Anakin yelled as his former master went to comfort him. Plo Koon silently wept as he covered his face with his hands. The rest of the council was silent, before unexpectedly, grand-master Yoda vented his feelings by letting out a shock wave through the Force, pushing all the chairs back, and knocking over a few that were unoccupied.

"Sad, this is. A true Jedi, she was." He said solemnly.

"Agreed. She will be given a Jedi funeral, as she deserved." Windu said, though he sensed he might have been a bit insensitive, due to the glares he got. Yoda sighed and walked over to Obi Wan and Anakin.

"Mourn now, you will. Tomorrow, to Shili, you will go." The old green alien said, knowing he didn't have to elaborate on why. With that, the council was dismissed, all of them left to think about what has just happened. The only ones left were Obi-Wan and Anakin, the latter on which still wept.

"Come on Anakin, we have to go now." Obi said. Anakin wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Yes Master, I suppose we should." He replied, standing up and following his master out.

 **AN- And that's the first chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed, since I will be starting work on the next chapter as soon as this is posted. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hey guys, chapter two here. I couldn't wait to continue writing, so I gave the middle finger to homework, grabbed my laptop and some ice cream, and started to right. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **An Iron Will**

 **Coruscant, Senate Building-** Padme Amidala quickly exited the Senate meeting that had just ended, and made her way towards the exit. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen her husband, and she was missing him quite a lot. As she got close to the door, she felt something odd, not exactly a bad feeling, but not a good one either. She turned around, and saw her husband's former Master, Obi-Wan walking towards her.

"Hello Master Kenobi, what brings you here?" Padme asked, noticing how sad he looked.

"Hello Senator. I actually came here to speak with you." He answered, solemnly.

"Has something happened? Is Anakin hurt?" Padme questioned, letting her worries get the best of her.

"It's not Anakin who was hurt, it's Ahsoka. She's now one with the Force, Senator." Obi-Wan responded, almost choking on the words. Padme was shocked, she couldn't believe the young girl could be dead, especially after every thing she went through during her trial.

"How could this be? She wasn't a Jedi anymore, so it wasn't a mission." Padme said. Obi-Wan nodded and sighed.

"No, it wasn't. Ahsoka discovered and infiltrated a hidden Separatist compound on Shili. She discovered plans for a battle station, and reported them to us this morning. During the transmission she...she was attacked. The entire council and Anakin saw it. We saw her get shot, and then..house collapsing on her." Obi-Wan said, as tears lingered in his eyes. Padme also had to keep herself from crying.

"How did Anakin take it?" She asked, worried about her husband's state of mind.

"It's hard to tell. He didn't react with pure anger like I would have expected, though it was still there. Tomorrow he and I shall head to the planet so Ahsoka can receive a proper funeral." Kenobi answered.

"If I may ask, can I come along? I considered Ahsoka a friend, and she saved my life before. I only wish to pay my respects." Padme pleads. Obi-Wan thinks for a moment before sighing.

"I'll ask Master Yoda and get back to you. I expect him to say yes, so I would be ready in the morning." He said. Padme nodded, and Obi-Wan headed back to the counsel chambers to speak with Yoda.

 **Meanwhile, Shili-** The ruins of Ahsoka's house still smoldered as two men with blaster rifles walked around the perimeter. They were one of may teams securing the area and constantly moving.

"Can't believe she managed too kill five of us, and injure three." One of the men said,

"Well, the Command did say she was an ex Jedi." The other replied.

"True, but at least this gave us some practice for when they finally give the Order." The first one responded. Before the other could say anything, a pile of rubble began to move. Both of them pointed their rifles forward, walking slowly towards it. On the first one's signal, the second one moved some of the rubble away. Underneath was Ahsoka, her eyes closed, and her breathing low and raspy.

"Well look what we have here. These Jedi are hard to kill, that's for sure." One of them said, as he prepared to shoot the unconscious Ahsoka. He lined up his shot, only to be shocked when the ex Jedi's eyes snapped open. The soldier fired at her, only for Ahsoka to reflect it back at him with Tutaminis ability(something she never used before, or had even attempted to learn). The blast hit the firing soldier in the face, killing him. Ahsoka pulled the blaster to her hand, and shot the other man who had turned around to grab his gun, hitting him in the back, and severing his spine. As the man tried to crawl away, Ahsoka pulled him too her with the Force, before laying her finger on his forehead. After the man writhed in agony for a few seconds, Ahsoka pulled him closer.

"Clone." She whispered to him, as she shot him in the chest, ending the clone trooper's life. Ahsoka dropped the clone's body, as she then started to use the force to move the debris of her legs. As she wriggled herself free, she could feel that her left leg was most likely fractured. Wincing in pain due too the many injuries on her body, Ahsoka started to army crawl away from her home. She managed to find her lightsabers, the main blade damaged, but the shoto was in good shape. She ignited it, and carved some words into the ground.

" _If they think I'm dead, they won't hunt me. That will give me time to investigate."_ She thought to herself, as she discarded the weapon, before crawling to a tree. She used it as leverage to help herself up. She looked up at a branch, and went to pull on it so she could use it as a walking stick. The branch broke, causing her to fall down, and a searing pain to travel through her body. She laid on the ground for a minute, before using the stick to help herself up. She leaned against it as she started to walk to the nearby town, which had a small medical facility.

 **Next Day-** Ahsoka was floating in a bacta tank in the hospital, breathing through the mask and wearing the white gown they gave her. She had used a mind trick on the hospital director so she could receive the medical care without having to explain what happened to her, and without paying. She was meditation to pass the time. She felt a great sense of betrayal due to the Clones attacking her, along with a confusion on why they came after her. They obviously knew who she was, and from the conversation she had heard, they were sent to kill her. Along with that, she knew from the clone who she had made suffer that he was trained to kill Jedi, but something blocked her from reading farther into his mind.

" _Wait a minute, when did I learn to read minds like that, or reflect blaster fire?"_ She thought to herself. She realized that she never did learn theses, hell, she had only read about them minimally. The more she meditated, the more she realized that she felt stronger with the force now, more in tune with it. Even without focusing, she could feel the presence of every living thing in the hospital, from the decorative plants to the patients to the doctors. Everyone of them with a different energy, a different life. She also could read the minds of those closer, like the doctor in front of the tank, who was oblivious to the fact that Ahsoka was conscious.

" _I know the director said not to ask questions, but this is way too strange. First her, now the two Jedi and Senator Amidala..."_ The Togrutan doctor thought, causing a sharp intake of air by Ahsoka.

" _Padme is here? Then the Jedi must be Obi-Wan and Anakin!"_ She thought to herself. This was bad, if the doctor blabbed about her, then her plan would be undone. Or, if for some reason they decided to come in here, she would be a sitting duck. Quickly formulating a plan, Ahsoka focused on the computer that displayed her vitals, and began to short it out using the Force, while also thrashing around to make it convincing. The doctor panicked, immediately opening the tank and pulling Ahsoka out. She reached up and touched his forehead, wiping the man's memory, and knocking him out. She stood up slowly, her legs wobbling. She could walk again, though due to the fact she didn't have enough time in the bacta tank, her wounds still hurt quite a bit. She went to escape through the window, but then look down and sighed.

"Great, I need new clothes." She said, looking down at the white gown the hospital staff had dressed her in. She looked around, and found her own clothes, but cursed to herself when she noticed how torn they were. She looked around for anything else, and went over to a locker that most likely stored staff clothing. Inside she found a red shirt and black pants that were close to her size. She put them on, as well as a cloak that was also in the locker, as a way to hide her face. She then picked up the pistol that she had used in the Clone.

" _Looks like one of Rex's pistols..."_ She thought to herself. Then, another horrible thought went through her mind. She began to think about if all the Clones were meant to attack the Jedi, including Rex. She pushed that thought aside as she left out the window, and into the jungle. She moved through the large trees, still wincing due to her wounds. She used the force to speed up her progress, and was surprised at the improvement in her ability. She was faster than usual, only hampered by her injuries. She felt attuned to the force, not washing in the Light, but at a balance. She continued to move, until she felt the familiar presence of her former master, along with Obi Wan. She could feel their force signatures, and due to this, curiosity got the best of her, as she switched course, and went in their direction.

 **Meanwhile-** Padme stood in front of the carcass of Ahsoka's old house. Her and the two Jedi had landed with a small contingent of clones, the latter were searching for the body. Padme had to resist every urge she had to comfort her husband, who stood on the other side of the house. Even though she wasn't a Jedi, she could feel the raw emotion coming off him. Obi-Wan stood next to his student, concerned for Anakin's well being as well. As Padme watched the Clones work, she stopped the captain, who she knew served with Ahsoka.

"Captain..Rex is it? I have some questions to ask." She said, calling him over.

"Yes Senator?" He replied, always the faithful and loyal soldier.

"You served with Ahsoka many times, correct?" Padme asked.

"Yes mam, I served with her from the time she became the General's apprentice, all the way to her leaving the Jedi." He said, sounding sad.

"Oh, I imagine then that you were close to her." Padme responded.

"Yes, I was. She was a smart leader, a great fighter, and good kid. She deserved better that what those clankers did to her." Rex replied. Definitely more shaken about Ahsoka's death then he wanted to let on. Padme understood, and decided not to push the issue. Soon, another Clone ran up to them, holding some very familiar objects.

"Captain, we have yet to locate any...bodies, but we did find these." The clone said, handing over Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Keep looking soldier. I'll... I'll go give this to General Kenobi and Skywalker." Rex said solemnly. Padme thought for a moment, before speaking up.

"I'll bring it to them, Captain. You can continue searching for Ahsoka." She said, extending her hand.

"Yes Senator." Rex replied, handing her the lightsabers. Padme nodded and walked over to the the Jedi, shivering as she felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at Anakin's eyes. Obi-Wan noticed her, and acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"Senator." He greeted.

"Generals, the clones found these. Their Ahsoka's, right?" She said, handing the lightsabers over. Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, looking the lightsabers over.

"Yes, they are." He said. He handed them over to Anakin, who slowly took them.

"The main blade is damaged." Anakin observed, his voice low.

"Anakin, I know you don't want to hear it, but it's getting late, we should probably.." Padme trailed off, as both she and her husband noticed Obi-Wan start to wander into the house's remains.

"I'm not surprised." He said, kneeling down.

"What is it Master?" Anakin asked, curious to what the Master Jedi was looking at.

"Come over here, I think Ahsoka left us a message." Obi-Wan said. Padme and Anakin walked over, and both could see the words carved into the ground. It said "TRUST NO ONE."

"What does she mean, why shouldn't we trust anyone?" Padme asked, not understanding this.

" _I believe I can help with that._ " The voice of Ahsoka spoke in their heads. While the Jedi and senator looked around confused, Ahsoka watched from the nearby trees.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" Anakin said out loud.

" _Yes Master, and please think, don't speak. I'll link your minds together so you can hear each other."_ Ahsoka responded.

" _How is this possible Ahsoka?"_ Padme thought.

" _I am strong with the force. I need you all to be careful, not all is as it seems."_ Ahsoka responded.

" _Wait, do you mean that when it comes to your.. well this?"_ Obi-Wan questioned.

" _Yes Master Obi-Wan. I don't have much time, I can already feel myself weakening."_ Ahsoka said. It wasn't a complete lie, as using telepathy was starting to drain her, as she was still injured, tired, and hungry.

" _Who did this Ahsoka? Please tell us."_ Anakin begged. Ahsoka bit her lip and thought for a moment. She wanted to tell them about the clones, but she didn't want to cause Anakin to go into a rage and attack any clones. She needed to find out truly who ordered the attack, and how far this conspiracy went.

" _All I can say is that this is bigger than anyone Jedi, maybe bigger than this war. It's up to you to find out the truth."_ She answered. The Jedi and senator contemplated this for a moment, before Obi-Wan sighed.

" _Is there anything else you want to say, while you still have time?"_ He thought somberly. Ahsoka thought of something to say and do, before answering.

" _Ye, I do. Only truly trust each other when you investigate. You can share some suspicions with some of The Council members or other senators, but never talk about this conversation among any one but each other. Also, two things for you, Anakin."_ She responded with a sigh, pulling out her blaster.

" _Gotta give them something to chase after."_ She thought to herself.

" _What is it Ahsoka?"_ Anakin asked.

" _This maybe the lat time we speak, so let me just say it was an honor to be your Padawan. You were like a big brother to me, and I mean that_. _Stay in the light Anakin, be the best Jedi there ever was. And I would also recommend you all duck right now"_ She thought, before severing the telepathic link and firing her blaster, aiming slightly above everyone's heads. They all ducked, and saw the blast from the pistol. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers charging into the forest, while the clones followed suit. Ahsoka was off immediately, dodging blaster fire left and right. She numbed her pain with the force as her wounds began to hurt too much. One of the clones got lucky and fired a shot that would have hit her, except Ahsoka shot it out of the air with her own pistol.

"Whoever this is, he's good. Not many are sensitive enough to the force to deflect blaster fire with blaster fire." Obi-Wan said, as the "shrouded figure then blocked a blast with "his" hand.

"And he knows Tutaminis? Who is that?" Anakin added on. He and Obi Wan had to slow down their chase when Ahsoka puled down part of a tree in front of them. They lost sight of her, but followed the path she had been running. They made it to a large drop off, with a large pond and waterfall.

"He must have jumped, I'll have the Clones search the area. We should get back to the Senator, she was right about it getting dark." Obi Wan said, as he looked up and good see the stars.

"Yes Master, you're right. Whoever it was can wait, I have a feeling we will see them again soon." Anakin replied. Unbeknownst to them, Ahsoka sat down in a cavern behind the cave, breathing hard and now greatly impaired by her half healed injuries. It was painfully clear she would need help in the investigation, especially for where she wanted to go next. She thought for a moment, before sighing.

"I wonder how Ventress is doing?" She thought out loud.

 **AN- And there is chapter 2! I hope you all are eager for the next chapter, because I am eager to write it. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
